This Looks Like The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: In this story we see how I felt how the soon to be Marauders had met, when they were heading to Hogwarts for the first time.
1. First impressions

This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship. Maduraders version.

This is my take on how they had met and became friends. This will be rated K+ but later chapters will be T for swearing.

* * *

James Fleamont Potter, was sitting in an compartment in the last carriage. When only about ten minutes into the journey the door was slid open. A boy with black hair and gray eyes was standing in the frame.

"Can I?" He asked, running his hand though his hair, unsure. James indercated that he didn't mind one bit.

"I'm Sirius." The boy introduced himself, egar to at least know one person when he arrived at Hogwarts.

"I'm James. What house do you think what house you'll be in?" James asked, wanting to get to know the boy.

"Well I know what my family want." He said bitterly. James raised an eye brow.

"Well I know that I'm destined for Gryffindor." He babbled happily. The door slid open again showing two other boys. One had sandy brown hair, his face bore scars, still visible in the trains light. The other had blonde hair, watery blue eyes. The two boys also asked if they could join them as well. Both James and Sirius said the same thing they are welcome to do so.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus introduced himself to the others he shook their hands on eBay one. This prompted the other to do the same.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm James."

"I'm Sirius."

Once the introductions were done, James asked the others what house they were expecting.

"I'm expecting Ravenclaw like my dad." Remus responds.

"I know I'm destined for Gryffindor, just like my dad."

"My family want me in Slytherin." Sirius bitterly.

"Whoa, just when I thought you're ok." James tells him, Sirius just smiles in response.

"Well, you never know I might break family tradition and be placed in another house." Sirius shrugged. The train continued on its way.

"I'm not sure about the house I'll be placed into." Peter tells them, they all got changed into their robes.

"The train is slowing down, we must be nearly there now." James says. Just as the drivers voice came though the trains PA system.

"We will be reaching Hogsmeade in 5 minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train as it will taken to the school." The four boys, get up and walk off the train, onto the tiny platform. They make their way to the lake for the traditional boat ride across the lake. They had all remained together, and sharing the boat they were in. Once they arrived at the school, they were lead away from the huge great hall, into a small side chamber. Sirius runs his hand though his hair again. James places a hand on his shoulder while grinning. McGonagall had come back to take them to get sorted. The for boys remained close, mostly out of nerves. The group of first years had been brought to the front of the hall. Before them stood, a frayed and very dirty pointed hat on a wooden stool. McGonagall had unrolled a roll of parchment.

"Now when I call your name you will walk up here, the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She began to read. Starting with the "As" moving though the alphabet. When she reached the "Bs"

"Black, Orion Sirius." Dark mutters swept the hall as Sirius walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head. Sirius jumped as it muttered in his ear.

"Ah, you are willing to stand up for what you believe in, you are protective, and remain steadfast to your moral ground. I do see that you want to be distanced from your family. You don't hold any ambition, you don't want to rule. You also want to be able to create your own path. I see where you do belong." The hall was silent.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled to the enchanted ceiling. The Gryffindor table broke into scattered applause, Sirius was worried though, his family what would they do? When it dawned on him. To hell with them, he'd broken free, he could forge his own path. McGongall smiled as he sat down. She moved down the list as she arrived at the "Es"

"Evans, Lily." A girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes moved up and sat in the stool. The hat instantly yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

She hoped down and raced to the Gryffindor table. The yelling of names went on. She arrived at the "Ls"

"Lupin, John Remus." Remus shakily moved to the stool, his whole body shaking. He sat down the hat was almost too big for him. Just as it did with Sirius the hat muttered in his ear.

"I see that laws have been broken for you, So you can attend." Remus heart skipped a few beats at this "You've done very well just to survive and make it this far, you are truly brave, noble, if needs be you are willing to sacrifice yourself. I know just the house for you. Gryffindor!"

Expelling a sigh of pure relive, Remus slipped off the stool and went to join Sirius and Lily. Once he sat down, Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. To that Remus just smiled. It would be a while till she reached the "P" section of the list. Finally, she had reached the letter "Ps"

"Petigrew, Peter." The blonde haired boy had arrived to sit on the stool. Once he got sort into Gryffindor.

"Potter, James." James walked up, the hat was placed on his head. All the hat did was make noises, as if it was thinking.

"Gryffindor!" James jumps down and rushes to the Gryffindor table. The sorting came to its conclusion as "Snape, Severus" was sorted into Slytherin house. The headteacher got up to deliver his start of term speech.

"Welcome to our new intake, to Hogwarts school. I hope that your time here will be enjoyable. Welcome back to our older students, I entrust to you that the first years will be able to, get around safely. Thank you." Just after he'd had sat down, the food had appeared.

Sirius, Peter, Remus and James began to eat. They didn't know how hungry that they were till the food was there. Now that everyone had eaten. The headmaster got up.

"House prefects, would you led the first years to their respective house commons rooms and dormitories." The Gryffindor prefect stood to his feet.

"Gryffindor first years, this way." He called over the now loud noise that was being created as students and staff were leaving the great hall. Remus was forced to cover his ears as the full moon was coming up and one of the signs of his impending transformation were heightened senses, his hearing was going into overdrive, picking up every scrap of noise. James didn't fail to notice this as the Gryffindor first years were being lead away, the four boys were still keeping close. They stopped at a small landing, the prefect stood facing them.

"The route we're taking is the most direct path to Gryffindor Tower, now follow me. Keep close, I don't want any of you getting lost." The group continued on, going up flights of stairs, till they reached the seventh floor.

"Keep up, first years we're almost there, just up ahead." They reached the portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress. She, moved.

"Password?" She asked. Before he answered the prefect turned to the group.

"Before you can gain entry, you must give her the password." He told them, he then turned his attention back to the fat lady.

"Mermaid." He said.

"Correct." After the exchange she slowly swung open.

"Come on in." He had moved aside to allow the group to gain entry. Once inside the common room, a fire was brining brightly in the fireplace, where chairs were scattered around the room. They were led to, two sets of stairs that were at the back of the common room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room, boys dorms upstairs and down to your left girls it's the same on your right. If you're worrying about your belongings, there is no need to be, you will find them next to your beds. I would suggest that you all make your way up to bed now as it's late and you all have first day of classes. Goodnight." He walked away.

James shared a look with the other three boys, leading them up to the first year boys dorms. James pushed the door open, they were greeted with five four poster bed arranged in a semi circle around a furnace set in the middle of the room.

"Found my one!" James yelled, he rushed to the bed that was facing the door. Peter, Sirius and Remus all found their beds as well.

"So, the only Black in Gryffindor. How does it feel?" James asked as he placed his clothes in one of the two large wardrobes that stood in the far corner of their new dorm room. Sirius just shrugs.

"It feels, strangely refreshing." Sirius tells the others. "I'll most likely be disowned for being in the 'wrong house'" He used air quote marks. "I'll get a howler tomorrow morning. Just watch." He flops onto his bed, and curls up. James walks over.

"Well, you don't need to worry about your family anymore, you have us now." He places a hand on Sirius shoulder. Both Peter and Remus nod. Remus checked his watch.

"We best get to bed as we have classes tomorrow." This comment was met with groans with the other three boys. They all got ready for bed, Peter was setting his clock alarm. They said goodnight to each other and went to sleep. Well all apart from Remus who had only just noticed, that all his senses were now really going into overdrive. He could feel everything going on the dorms above him, he could both hear the fire crackling in the common room below and clearly smell the smoke as well. The only things keeping him company were the snores from James, mutterings from Sirius, this made Remus smile to himself. It seems that he and the new Gryffindors were hitting it off from literary from the first meeting. Placing his head on the pillows Remus finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As always please read and review. Remus's wand is made out of cypress wood, this wand is well known for matching with witches and wizards who have fought both inner demons and outer demons, the wand had also have been know to match to those who are willing to sacrifice themselves.

Till next time

Best wishes

M.


	2. Disowned

This chapter will follow the maduders as they face thier first day of classes. I don't own anything about Harry Potter. Everything is the property of it creator of the Wizarding World. J K Rowling.

The following morning, Remus was the first to wake up beating the other three boys, slipping himself carefully off the bed, he grabbed his wash kit and headed to the showers. His hearing picked up the soft rustling of the blankets, the creaks of the supports under the mattressesas the three boys as they shifted around in thier beds. Heaving a sigh he ditches his night shirt and turns the knob for the water. Standing beneath the cascade allowed Remus a short moment to himself, his thoughts began to wonder. He had a secret to keep, you see he was a werewolf bitten at the tender age of five after his father made a comment that all werewolfs deserved nothing but death in Grayback's earshot making the werewolf target Remus the following full moon while he soundly slept in his bed. Running his hand though his sopping wet sandy brown hair, he sighs again. He got his shampoo and began to wash his hair, he was completely lost in thought, this was never good for him. As his imagination could also run away from him, but he did know one thing these other boys must never find out about him. He could see thier reactions now, James face twisted in pure hatred, Peter and Sirius giving him the cold shoulder. It would be a nightmare, but he did feel grateful that Dumbledore was breaking a Wizarding law to permit his attendance. Before he got his letter, a teacher had arrived to inform his parents and Remus on the arrangements that they had out in place so he could go. The professor had put it as how did she phrase it?

"Every magical child deserves a magical education regardless of condition." Remus permits himself a small smile, just he was pulled from his musings, as he heard James wake up. Just to keep his modesty, Remus made a grab for the first towel that came to hand. Wrapping the towel around his waist just in time as James had entered. Remus was placing his stuff back into the kitbag, picking up his night shirt, made a hasty exit. Making his way back to his bed. Remus extracted his robes, that now bore the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor house the schools crest was replaced with the house crest of a rampant lion in a shied type shape, Remus smiled to himself again. Packing a bag ready for the day ahead, he jumped as Peter's alarm blared out. Just like last night in the great hall Remus covered his ears, the din was louder than last night. From just that tiny alarm clock, Peter had thumped it to make it stop. Remus blushed as Sirius and Peter give him odd looks.

"Sensitive ears." He lamely excused, Peter seemed to buy it, but James and Sirius weren't so sure, when both boys just shrugged it off Remus relaxed as he didn't even know that he'd tensed up. Sitting down on the bed, Remus waited for the other three to get dressed. Once the all were, they left the boys dorms together. Finding themselfs on the right hand corridor of the thrid floor, they began to bicker.

"We're lost aren't we?" Peter asked, he looked worried.

"That's impossible, we can't be lost." Sirius declares. Remus broke away from the three and stiffed the air, maybe he'd could get them back on track. His smell cought the strong sent of bacon, even on the thrid floor.

"Guys, we go this way." He called and walked away with his hands deep in his pockets. Leading the way, Remus got them all safely to the great hall, smirking he folded his arms. James looked at Remus with wide eyes, his mouth even matching.

"How did you do that? You know what I don't care, I think that you and I are going to get on like oh what's the Muggle expression?" Remus burst out laughing.

"Like a house on fire?" He answered, James laughed himself.

"Yeah, we will."

They head to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Sirius who was far too nervous to eat was wriggling his hands. He was getting a howler today, he knew it. The screech of owls made everone look up, his stomach was doing flips in his chest. A bright red envelope got his gaze, his heart stopped. The owl carrying it fluttered down amount the plates of breakfast items, it dropped the howler and flew away now it's job was done. Sirius with shaking hands, knew it was best to get this over with, began to break the gold wax seal bearing the Black family crest. With a quick look towards the Slytherin table, his cousin Bellatrix, was watching clearly enjoying her cousin's distress, while his other cousin Androma, who wasn't as bad as the others shot him a quick look of sympathy. Before covering her ears in preparation.

"Ow!" He cried, the letter had broken into flame as he taken so long to open it. His mother's magically amplified voice filled the huge great hall.

 **"SIRUIS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU BREAK TRADITION. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. CONSIDER YOURSELF DISOWNED!!!!!!"** The howler fell onto the table in a small pile of ash, his own face ashen, Sirius slowly rose from the table muttered something about losing his appetite. With that he bolted swiftly followed by the three other boys, as well as thier head of house, Professor McGonagall.

They found him in one of the small side chambers. His body shaking, James wanted to help him he reached out when McGonagall arrived.

She knelt down to be at Sirius's eye level.

"Mr Bl... I mean Sirius, would you follow me?" She asked him gently, she helped him up. James felt so bad for Sirius, disowned by his family just for being a Gryffindor. When James made to follow, McGongall turned to face the other three.

"Nice try Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin, but wish to talk with Sirius alone." The bell rung. "Now you three off to class, you don't want to be late." She called as she hustled Sirius up the stairs and towards her office. They reach her office, she pushed the door open.

"In." She told him gently. Still shaking Sirius does what he was told. Unsure what was going to happen next.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As always please read and review. I though it would be a good idea of Sirius getting a howler as a last piece of commutation between him and his family, I wanted to use the howler as a kick up the but if you will along with McGonagall's up coming chat with him, so he could embrace the Gryffindor pride as quickly as he did.

Till next time

Best wishes

M. L Edwards


	3. An informal chat and fresh hope

In this chapter, McGonagall talks to Sirius, letting him know how proud she is of him, that he's free to do what he wants to do. That he is worth a lot more than the rest of his family. All I own is the story, nothing more. Everything else is the property of J K Rowling. Thank you. For one use of swearing this chapter will be a T.

* * *

She guided him to one of the chairs in front of the fire, Sirius' whole body was shaking. He knew it was coming but for it to happen, it was still a shock to the system. He was still wringing his hands, looking into the fire. Smiling at him as a way to calm him down, she offered him a biscuit from an open tin, along with a cup of steaming tea.

"Sirius. I'm proud of you. You're way too good for them anyway. I see that you've been spending time with James Potter. You'll need that friendship in the coming days."

Sirius has noticed that she's wasn't using the normal address of 'Mr Black'. He relaxed at this more informal interaction, though he knew that his cousin would make his life a living hell, well at least till she left. Well at least he had James, Remus and Peter to help him settle down. He was still worried, as he knew that things at home would just get ten times worse, he'd had always been the odd one out, never wanting to follow his family's beliefs and strong ambition.

"What's next then Professor?" he asked, his features creased in worry. Professor McGonagall smiled at him.

"Well Sirius, if you have any issues. I would be grateful if you would report them to me as I would then be able to deal with them right away. Though I have a feeling that Miss Bellatrix Black will make the first move towards you." She yet again smiled at him, Sirius tried see that this was his chance to be his own person. Maybe being in Gryffindor won't be such a bad thing. Like McGonagall said he'd already formed a bond of some kind with James, Sirius knew that his other cousin who had been OK with him anyway, in fact that he was the only one that knew that she was dating Ted Tonks a muggle born wizard who was in Sirius' house; they both knew that the family would not approve of her choice of boyfriend. Something in Sirius told him that that bitch of a cousin would do anything to ruin any grip on happiness. Before Sirius could stop himself he snorted with disgust. Professor McGonagall looked at him with an odd expression, to that he just grinned in response. Professor McGonagall looked at the clock that hung behind her desk.

"Now, Sirius you best make your way to class, you're already late for Charms. Remember any trouble with Miss Bellatrix Black I would like to be told about it. Now dismissed."

"Yes, Professor."He gets up to leave the head's office, grabbing his bag, just as he reached the door he stopped and turned to face his head of house.

"Thanks Professor, I needed that talk. Maybe being a Gryffindor wont be such a bad thing after all." McGonagall smiled at his comment.

"Glad I could help you Sirius. Now off to class with you." Grinning madly he faces the door again, gives it sharp pull and heads out into the deserted corridors. He walked along with a new found spring in his step, yeah things were now looking up for the young boy. Though this new found hope would quickly be dashed in just as few moments, the bell rang, making Sirius utter a curse word under his breath.

'I'll have to get a note from Professor McGonagall for missing charms.' He thought bitterly to himself as charms was one of the things he was one of the things he was looking forward to learning about since he got his Hogwarts letter. Running his hand though his hair again, he sighed moving his bag to a more secure position on his shoulder he moved along getting buffeted by the huge crowd of students that surrounded him. All of a sudden he found himself face planting the stone flags, a deranged cackle confirmed who it was who had shoved him to the ground.

"Get up, blood traitor." She commanded, Sirius not wanting to give her the satisfaction got to his feet, he took on a cold expression before he turned to face her.

"What do you want?" He asked with venom in his voice, his arms crossed.

"Awww, don't act like that cous. After all you were the one that brought shame onto the Black family." She said in a fake sugary sweet voice, it was the kind of tone that sent shivers down his spine. He was right to be fearful, Bellatrix could push certain buttons to get a reaction from whoever. As she and Sirius were rised together he knew what to expect from her.

"You forget cous, that we were brought up together, I know what to expect from you. So don't even try." He scoffed, he still had his arms folded. Bellatrix let out a low growl, a smirk formed on her face. That never boded well.

"Well, you're not the only one to bring shame onto the family. Our beloved cousin is dating that Mudblood Tonks from your house is she not?" Sirius was shaking again, this time it was with rage. How did she find out out Andy and Ted dating?

"How did you find out?" He spat out, Bellatrix finding out was Andy's nightmare, now it came true. He'd have to find a way to warn her when he next saw her. The smirk grew into an evil smile.

"I slipped an truth potion into her morning juice and asked her. She spilled everything out to me, I've already written to mother and father about it." Sirius mutters something, it makes Bellatrix shove him to a near by wall, her hand up against his throat in a vice like grip.

"You hear this, blood traitor, just be grateful that you haven't been blasted off the family tree just yet." She slapped him across the face, then released him with a vicious smile she sundered off. Leaving a stunned Sirius behind, as he rubbed his face. When the sound of James's voice floated over the crowed corridor.

"Hey, Sirius over here." James called, Sirius turned to face the group.

"Hey, James, Remus, Peter. How was Charms class?" James just shrugged his shoulders.

"We did the levitation charm. Pretty basic stuff." Remus tells him, Remus was starting to look ill, his face was pallid he was tired. The other three noticed that there was a huge shift in his sleeping and eating patterns. They had asked what was going on he said it was nothing. Remus knew better this news was huge he vowed that they would never find out, if they did well he didn't want to think on that. Even though he'd only known them for just under twenty four hours, yet he felt something forming between them.

* * *

I put Ted in Gryffindor as I have no idea what house Ted Tonks was in while he attended Hogwarts. Next chapter will be focusing on Remus's first full moon while at Hogwarts. As always please read and review, I would also like to say thank you to my beta reader my older sister for proof reading the chapter for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Till next time

best wishes

M L Edwards


	4. First full moon away from home

This chapter will follow Remus as he deals with his first full moon at Hogwarts. I don't own anything about Harry Potter. Everything is the property of it creator of the Wizarding World. J K Rowling.

* * *

The next morning, again Remus was the first to wake but he felt ill, he knew why though. Tonight was the full moon the first one away from home. Feeling too weak to move he stayed in bed. Curled up beneath his blankets, a sharp wave of pain shot though his body. In an huge effort to keep from screaming in pain Remus bit his lower lip hard to distract himself anything to keep himself to keep that scream from leaving his lips. Forcing himself out of bed, he punched hard on the wall multiple times he even drawn blood, his knuckles were scratched ruined. Little beads of bright red blood were forming on his white scratched knuckles. Remus looked at his hand, well it was just a little harm but was enough for now. Checking the time, Peter's alarm clock should be going off any minute now. Just as he predicted a very loud and very harsh sound tore though the first years dorm. Just as he did a few days ago Remus grabs his wash kit and heads to the shower, he needed to keep the routine up. Remus was gripping the wall of the shower as an attempt to keep himself standing. The muffled voices of James, Sirius and Peter were filtering though the wooden door that connected the sleeping quarters with the shower room. Remus's sharp hearing was able to pick them up. He rushed his shower, but even he never expected James to walk though the ajar door.

"Morning..." The rest of James's sentence never left his lips as he'd seen the faint scarring on Remus's back.

"By Merlin, Remus. Your back what happened?" James asked. Remus tensed up.

"Hyper active family dog." He lied, Remus felt bad about it. But he'd have to keep the lies up, last night he told the other boys that he was leaving to visit his great aunt who was ill and his parents had permission to pull him out of school to see her. Again Peter had accepted the lie but James and Sirius were not convinced. Remus sighed, he was fastening his robes over his jumper. James had playfully poked fun at Remus's dress sense, it was always met with a roll of the eyes paired with a smile. This time they didn't need to ask Remus to smell the route, James was delighted as they had found a secret passage way, it was mostly outside and well James wasn't sure as they had only just found it and besides there be plenty of time to explore the castle later when all students in third year and above would spend the day in the nearby village of Hogsmeade. Remus glanced at his timetable and he groaned, potions and it was double tought by Professor Slughorn. The smell of breakfast was enough to knock him sick. The smell of all those potion ingredients, the smoke from the small fires that burn along with the candles. He clamped his hand over his mouth at the mere thought of facing that room. They all left together, arriving in the great hall the four friends sat down at the Gryffindor table. Remus didn't feel like eating though, he pushed his full plate away from him. McGonagall had descended from the staff table to talk with Remus. She pulled him into a side chamber where they could talk more openly about tonight.

"I trust you know what to do for tonight Mr Lupin? I know you're scared, with it being your first transformation away from home but you'll do just fine, Professor Slughorn has brewed a very strong sleeping drought for you Mr Lupin. Just take it before the moonlight hits, you'll pass out and hopefully you'll won't feel a thing, Madame Pomfery will be escorting you, there you'll find a tunnel under the tree, take it. You'll find your self in a very large shack in Hogsmeade, you are to stay there don't set a foot outside. Understand?" The last word was, forced it made Remus finch.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall. I understand what I must do tonight." McGongall smiles softly at the eleven year old boy.

"Just out of interest, Mr Lupin what did you tell your friends where you were going tonight?" Her eyes softened at her young charge.

"I told them that I was visiting an ill family member tonight." McGonagall nods.

"I know you hate lying Mr Lupin but it's nessasery I'm afraid. Now you best go eat you'll need your strength today. You also have my permission to skip classes. Oh I almost forgot once dawn brakes you are to head back along the tunnel you got in by and myself and Madame Pomfery will be there waiting for you." With a nod Remus returns to the Gryffindor table, even though he still didn't feel like it he had something to eat. James was worried Remus didn't look all great, his complexion was pallid, his oddly coulared eyes were dead and filled with fear as before they were filled with hope.

"Remus are you sure you're ok?" James persisted.

"James I'm fine, really. I best go I've still got to pack my over night bag, I'll see you guys at lunch." Remus gets up and walks away, his eyes began to fill with tears. He'd had lied again, he had no intention of being at lunch, heck by the time the others come back from the final lesson of the day, Remus would be gone or at lest asleep. He reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Mermaid." Remus mutters to the portrait she swung open, climbing inside Remus makes his way up to the first year boys dorms, packing his bag and changing into a set of very old clothes they he didn't mind being ruined by the transformation. The day passes quite slowly, Remus tried to keep himself occupied by reading some of his text books, there was a small stack of parchment form each of his teachers, all the staff knew of course, some where disgusted by having to teach a werewolf, but out of respect for Dumbldore kept quite about Remus's condition. For that the preteen werewolf was grateful, the stack just had written in them what topics he was missing in each subject he was skipping. Defence Against the Dark Arts was his best subject but then again his father published a book about the Dark Arts before Remus was even born, and from what his father was telling him, it did quite well. Once his overnight bag was packed he just picked up his Charms text book, tirness caught up with him and he chose to have a nap, when he woke up he found his friends bags laying in thier respective beds. Glancing at his watch, the time read five fiteen. A few minutes later Remus heard footfalls and a light tapping on the door.

"Mr Lupin are you ready it's almost time." She called, Remus rolls off the bed picks up his bag and follows the mediwitch out, she led him along the empty corridors of the school, as everyone was having dinner he'd must have slept right though lunch. Well that was something, he'd wouldn't have eaten anything anyway. They arrive at the huge tree that drew his attention on the first night. She led him out via a another hidden passageway. He'd have to tell James about this one sometime. She led him to the base of a huge tree that was thrashing around, casting a freezing charm allowed Remus to slip under it and walk along the tunnel Mademe Pomfery behind him, pulling out a small vial of a potion. The strong sleeping drought that McGonagall had told him about. Remus stopped when it looked liked they had arrived at at dead end. Gesturing upward herwandlight showed a simple wooden trap door. Pushing it open Remus looked around him. The windows had been blown out by something, a bed stood to his right and a old couch to his left. Madame Pomfery looked a round her.

"Well than Mr Lupin, before the moon comes up I shall make a final check I will then lock and cast some enforcement charms on the trap door and leave you, you've brought your wand I assume so you can unlock it?" Remus nods stiffly once.

"Ok, here's the sleeping drought, take it as soon as I leave Mr Lupin. Ok I see you've changed into your old clothes very good. I know you're nervous with this being your first transformation away from home Remus." He looked shocked at the sudden informal address, but brushed it off.

"Ok its nearly moon up, I have to go now remember to take your potion." She left the trapdoor clicks shut as the locking charm took effect, Remus picked up some more incantations as she cast the enforcement charms. He took the sleeping draught. The effect was instant. He slipped into a deep dreamless sleep. Though he was sure he could still feel the braking and rearranging of his bones but was feeling to bilssed out to care. The next morning Remus woke feeling the normal after effects of the full moon. Aching body looking like death warmed up. Remus was far to happy to care though. The potion did it's job, he jumped up but regretted it afterwards as his body whined in protest. Remus gasped, well maybe he celebrated to soon. After getting dressed, he made his way to the trapdoor he'd slipped into the tunnel and headed back to school, where just as they promised were waiting for him.

"I'm surprised that the potion worked." McGonagall said as she looked at Remus.

"Ok Mr Lupin let's get you checked over, then you can get some sleep, and have something to eat." The medi wicth said as they ushered him inside.

"Oh Minerva he didn't get away with it he did hurt himself." She said as she read the report.

"Anything else?" Asked McGonagall.

"Well his energy levels are low that's to be expected. I'd say young man you've had a very lucky escape this month." She told him as she helped him into one of the many empty beds that lined the room. She gave him some more potions to take, she then proceeded to tend to the wound. Then once Remus had taken the required dosage and his wound had been treated he turns on his side and falls into an natural sleep. A few hours later three hushed voices pulled the boy from his much needed sleep. Remus could see the three people standing at the door frame.

"Is he alright?" Someone asked in a worried tone, it had to be Peter.

"He seems peaky right now." James observed.

"I'm still not sure about him James, I think he's been lying to us." Sirius intones, that was followed by a slapping sound and an.

"Ow!"

"You're one to talk Sirius, I'm surprised that you of all people judged Remus so quickly. He's our friend after all. Besides if he does have anything to say to us he'll tell us when he's good and ready." James states, Remus felt something flood his entire system, a feeling? Was it joy excitement Well what ever it was it felt good to him. He'd had never been able to get over his shyness enough to make any type of connection with any of his peers magical or Muggle. Remus sat up, and looked at the three boys.

"Morning James, Peter and Sirius." Remus said as cheerily as he'd could. James looked at Remus, it was an odd look.

"Morning Remus, McGonagall told us that you fell ill when you got back early this morning. How do you feel now?" He shrugs in response. Remus's face warps with worry.

"I'm fine now James, in fact Mademe Pomfery said I'll be discharged later today with orders that I take the rest of the day off." James responds with a grin and a double thumbs up. Remus grins back in reply. When the business like tone of Professor McGonagall broke the silence. As she headed towards the trio.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew. Off to class with you three." James turns around to head off with once last glance he tells Remus.

"We've taken notes for you Remus, don't worry about what you've missed." The three walk away. Remus couldn't believe it, he'd had formed a bond with the most popular group with in the school. He was now vowing that his secret will remain just that. Remus burst in a smile, he still felt bad but, he could enjoy the next three weeks. Later that day Madame Pomfery had discharged him with a energy recovary potion with strict instruction that it must be taken with food. Remus said he would do that, now he had the all clear he'd ran out of the hospital wing right to the great hall for something to eat. He smiled as he saw that James had kept an place empty for him. Flopping into the gap, grabbing the pulled chicken and a couple of slices of bread. Remus began to make his sandwich, downing the energy potion Remus took the first bite.

"Hey Remus I didn't see you get here." James said suprised. Remus just grinned. With his mouth full, he was unable to respond.

"Whoa don't wolf that food down Remus, anyone would think that you have hardly ate in the last twenty four hours." Sirius smirked, Remus dropped the sandwich, his face losing what little coulor it had.

"Don't look at me like that Remus. It's just a form of expression." Sirius defends himself, Remus blushed. While James and Peter just smirked. Remus who had tensed up relaxed and returned to his sandwich. When lunch was over, James, Sirius and Peter all headed back to class, while Remus made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. After giving the password, he entered the quite common room as there were only a handful of sixth year students. He gave them a nervous smile as he made his way to the boy's dorm. As James had said there was a small stack of parchment that sat on his bed. Remus scanned though them, Sirius's had wirtting was scrappy but readable. Peter's and James's were just a little neater. The notes were so detailed Remus was sure that Jamas may had charmed the quill to respond to the teachers voice. Remus shook his head, as he read though what the teachers expected from them in the next classes. After finding out that Flitwick had set an three foot essay.

"Well that will be easy enough." Remus mutters to himself as he got started on it. He guessed by the time the others came back he'd be next to done. He'd guessed right as by the time they had returned Remus had just applied his signature to the bottom of the essay.

"Just wondering James when is this essay due?" Remus asked, James's brow furrowed in thought.

"It's due tomorrow I think." James responses, Remus smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok well that's something, are you three just going to do what you normally do? By that I mean just do it at the last moment?" Remus asked his friends. His eyebrow rised. Sirius threw him a smirk.

"For once Remus, I'm already a step ahead. I've already started it." He said, the werewolf smiled.

"Well, it's a relief to see I've rubbed off on at least one of you." This resulted in a pillow hitting him.

"Oh did I touch a nerve there Sirius?" Remus stood his ground by also throwing a pillow in Sirius's direction.

It started as both James and Peter joined in. The boys collapsed onto thier beds, drained coated in feathers but in high sprits. James checks his watch.

"We best head down for dinner." They relunctly left the dorm, and took thier places to eat.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed chapter four sorry about the long wait for the update but life been getting in the way and I haven't been able to work on any of my stories. I know you're waiting for thier first prank, I'm just not sure how to set it out. Or what they even going to do. If you want you leave suggestions in your review. As always read and review.

Till next time

Best wishes

M. L Edwards


	5. A cousin's warning and planning a prank

In this chapter, they pull thier first prank. James had decided that its the time, to pull thier first prank, he says that it should be something small. Also Sirius warns his cousin whats coming. This chapter has a T rating for one use of swearing. I may change story rating from K to T.

* * *

It was the weekend and third years and upwards had gone to the local village of Hogsmeade. The Gryffindor table to next to empty, the four boys sat there just talking. Sirius had come a long way since the talk with McGongall a few weeks ago, he'd had fully embraced the idea of being a lion and what it entailed. Though he knew that he'd wouldn't have done so quickly if he didn't have the others to support him. James's face was beaming.

"Ok, the long wait is over. I say it's time we pull our first prank. Just a little one, you know since we don't know much magic yet and it's our first one together." Remus looks worried as did Peter.

"I don't know, James what if we're caught we could get into trouble for it." Remus points out. James lazily just shrugs the comment off, Remus sighs resigned to the fact that the prank was going ahead with or without him.

"Ok what's the plan?" Remus asked just a little excited about it.

'Hu, James seems to have rubbed off on me a little.' The werewolf thought to himself. James indercates that they should follow him out. Once he was sure that any teachers were out of earshot. He pulled out a bag of dung bombs. Sirius seems to know where James was going with it.

"I'm liking it so far James." The young Black stated. "Who's the target?" James smirks.

"Your cousin Bellatrix. She needs it, I did notice the handprint she left on your face Sirius, when she slapped you. I promised myself that she would pay. That's why I never said anything." James said darkly. Sirius was struck with a thought. Ted and Andy were still at Hogwarts today, they had chosen not to join in the visit this time around. Great then he'd has time to talk to her give her a heads up.

"Excuse me gents, I have another cousin to warn of the grief heading her way." He bolts towards the Slytherin table. Andy was perched on Ted's lap. They were laughing and joking with each other. Sirius smiles to himself they looked really in love.

"Andy, I need to talk with you." Sirius said, she seems to catch the urgent tone in her cousin's voice.

"Ok Siri." She gets up.

"Bring Ted as well." Sirius asked. They share a look, fear seems to fill her eyes. They way that Sirius had rushed over filled her with dread.

"Siri, what's wrong?" Sirius's heart sunk as he relayed what Bellatrix had done and what she knew. Ted gripped Andy's hand, she reacted. Her own sister, though she was sure that Sirius had told her.

"Siri, are you sure you never told her. You're the only one within the family that knew." Sirius shakes his head.

"I promised you when you told me, that I'd never say a word to anyone about it. I swear I haven't. When Bellatrix attacked me she told me that's she'd had found out and had written to your parents about it. I just thought to tell you that you two better prepare yourselves for what's coming your way. You heard the howler I got on my second day here after I was sorted into Gryffindor from my own parents. Just be careful Andy, you as well Ted." She pulls her cousin into a hug.

"Thanks for the warning, Siri. I expected such a thing when I began dating Ted. Even if you're nice with a surname like ours it's not possible is it?" She asked sadly, Sirius to her total surprise nodded.

"Even walking over Andy, I can see that you two do love each other, just hold on to that." Andy was shocked to hear that level of advice coming from her 11 year old cousin. Then again in someways he'd had been forced to grow up fast. The two Black cousins hugged, Sirius walks away with his hands in his pockets. Just hoping that thier relationship will last. Rejoining his friends Sirius relaxes as James fills him in on the plan. Once the details had been filled in and all four knew thier roles in the prank they retreated back to Gryffindor Tower. A thought hit James like a truck.

"Oh, Merlin I forgot to ask when's everyone's birthday?" He asked as he pulled out a sheet of parchment a quill and an full ink bottle. Sirius clears his thouat.

"3rd of November."

"10th of May." Remus replies.

"2nd of September." Peter responds. As each boy told him James made a note of thier birthdays. With a grin.

"So you now know ours so what's yours?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. James stared at them his mouth open.

"27 of March." James responds. The other three also had pulled out pieces of parchment quills and ink. They noted down the date.

"In order it goes, Peter, Sirius, Remus and to finish off mine." James reels off just to confirm everything.

"Since Peter's has been and gone, the next one is Sirius's." James noted. Sirius nods. The next morning dawned brightly. The knot in Sirius's stomach had returned though this time it's for his cousins sake. Pulling on his jumper over a basic tee shirt and jeans Sirius waits for the others to get dressed. Once they were as normal they headed down to breakfast. Sirius could see Ted and Andy shooting worried gazes at each other across the two tables. Ted mouthed that what even happens everything will be ok. Andy returns a fake smile in worry. Sure enough, Sirius saw the family's owl flutter down carring a bright red envelope, a howler. Sirius shot her a apolgetic look. Her eyes filled with worry, shaking she opened the howler. The noise that came from her own mother's magically amplified voice just it did with Sirius filled the hall.

 **"ANDROMEDA BLACK, WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU ARE DATING A MUDBLOOD FROM GRYFFINDOR HOUSE. HOW DARE YOU BRING EVEN MORE SHAME ON THE BLACK FAMILY NAME. WE DON'T KNOW WHO TO BE ANGRY AT MORE YOU OR YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING COUSIN! YOUR FATHER AND I GIVE YOU ONE WEEK TO SEND AN OWL STATING THAT YOU'VE COME TO YOUR SENSES AND LEAVE HIM."**

The howler rips it's self up, shaking with fear, Andromeda buried her face in her arms. Sirius had guessed that she had burst into tears. Sirius locked eyes with Ted.

"Go to her, she'll need you." With a nod Ted gets up and heads to the Slytherin table, he placed a hand on her shoulder he pulls her into a tight hug. Sirius wanted to do some damage. James had to hold him back, reminding him of the prank. After this Sirius calms down, just a little.

"Ok payback is now well overdue. We get back at her after breakfast." Sirius whispered. James nods, Remus gives a resigned sigh while Peter just looked worried. James rises an eyebrow at Remus's behaviour.

"what is it Remus?" He asked, Remus jumps looking at James.

"What do you mean James?" He asked trying to look disinterested.

"You're not looking forward to what's going to happen." Remus rises an eyebrow again. "Come on Remus it'll be a laugh." James pushes. Moving his hands into a 'I surrender' gesture Remus gave in.

"Ok, James I'm in." James smiles.

"What about everyone else?" James asked looking between Sirius and Peter.

"My bitch of a cousin has it coming." Sirius states. "So yes, count me in." The smirk on James face grows.

"Peter?" Peter squirms in his seat, still unsure. Knowing he was outnumbered, Peter gives a silent nod to show that he was also onboard.

"Ok great. This feels like a big moment really, our first prank together." James notes "Does everyone knew thier placed in it?" James asked. With that they get up and head to set everything up.

* * *

Oh boy thier first prank together, James is right it is a big moment. I want the prank to have its own chapter so that's why I've left it here.

I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, as normal I ask that you read and review this chapter.

Till next time

Best Wishes

MLEdwards


	6. Maiden prank

They pull thier first prank in revenge on Bellatrix.

* * *

The four boys sneak away to the corridor, Sirius was finding it difficult to keep his face blank as he imagined his cousins reaction as the dungbombs hit her in her smug face.

"Hey, Sirius!" James called his hazel eyes sparkling. "Have you got the dungbombs?" He asked. They had mail ordered them earlier that week, Sirius nods and tossed James the boxes. While the two black haired boys were setting the prank, James had Peter and Remus act as lookouts. While James and Sirius were setting up they ended up talking.

"Remus, out of interest. What's your blood status?" The straw haired boy asked. Remus responds with a rised eyebrow. "Not that it matters." Peter added in a rushed tone.

"Half, wizard father muggle mother." Remus was still tight in his shell, he'd had already known the other three boys for just under a month. Yet he felt something was forming between them some kind of bond of some kind. shaking his head reminding himelself monsters like him didn't have friends. After a litte while Sirius called out, Remus jumps as the young Black's voice reached his ears.

"Hey, Remus, Peter. We're ready in here."

"Well this is it." Remus said letting Peter led the way back into the class room. Making note to try to not hit the thin string that was strung along the door frame.

"Let's go before she catches us here." James said, leding the way out. The four boys beat a heasty exit, making a mad dash to the nearest boys lavtraies so James and Sirius could wash their hands of any lingering eveidance. Once they were done James led the way back to the corridor were the class room was located so they could watch it all unfold. They didn't have to wait long as mere moments later Bellatrix Black had entered, she didn't notice the string and set the prank off. She screamed and cursed, loud enough so Professor McGongall had bustled up and along the corridor. Peeves was also near by, hovering. All the while James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were holding back thier laughter. Raceing away up to the tower, they scrambled into the common room and collapsed onto the sofa infront of the brightly burning fire. Once they were sure that it was safe to do so they burst out laughing, James and Sirius using each other for support. Remus was chuckling himself and Peter was brushing the tears away as he to laughed along with the others.

"Oh, Merlin I'd would have loved to seen her face I bet it was priceless." Sirius said as his laughter died down. James knew that getting his own back on Bellatrix like this made Sirius happy, despite knowing Sirius for a little while, James knew that he wasn't like the rest of his family. Sirius was laid back and a natural prankster. James felt that both he and Sirius would get on just fine.

"Well then, I believe we have just pulled our first prank together. It's a big milestone then. With many more to come as we learn more magic the pranks will become more complex." James said mirthfully. A lopsided grin forming on his face. This made the other four grin in response. Remus started to get lost in his thoughts.

'Maybe, if I just pretend that I'm normal and stay with them they'll let me be thier friend.' He thought to himself. Shaking himself down again. James clapped Remus on he back still grinning. Remus forced himself to grin back. Under the faked mirth Remus's heart was sinking. He knew it would all be taken from him as soon as the others found out what he was. If only Remus knew how wrong he was.

I hope that enjoyed this chapter, I can only apologise for the late up load. In the next chapter I'll be jumping to the second year and when they worked it out about Remus.


	7. A pack is formed

In this chapter James, Sirius and Peter work out what Remus is and secretly vow to help him. They also prove to him that they really don't care of his as James puts it furry little promblem. Also I'm really sorry bout the long gap in updating, it's been a very busy time with a new job starting and trying to make a good impression on my boss. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

1st of September

Remus was sitting in the same compartment near the end of the train waiting for James, Sirius and Peter to arrive and join him. His parents were surprised at how much he'd had changed when he'd come home form his first year. Hope his mother, was pleased that her son was able to pull himself out of his shell a little and make friends. Though she could see that he still had fear in his amber eyes, he was scared of them finding out and losing them. Remus had become lost in thought again, when the sound of James pulling open the door it made Remus look up from his book.

"Morning Remus. Had a good a summer?" The messy black hair boy asked. Remus nods.

"It was ok." He sighed. "My dad lost his job though." James gasped.

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry." Remus shakes his head. 'It was because of me.' The werewolf thought to himself. Making him feel guilty. He hated being a burden to his parents, but they kept on asurreing him that they still loved him. With a few moments to spare Sirius and Peter arrived, relieved of their trunks. The four boys began to talk about what being in second year meant.

"We get to try out for the team this year." James said clearly excited. The other three laughed, though Remus's one was forced. Little did he know that this year would mean their friendship would become stronger because of him.

September, the night of a full moon.

James was laying on his chest reading his copy while laying on his bed in Gryffindor tower. Remus had leaft a few hours before hand. Using the same excuse of his mother being sick. The silence was broken by Sirius, who was looking though the window at the moon.

"Has anyone noticed that Remus always leaves on the night of a full moon?" James was pulled from the textbook he was reading but not really taking in.

"Yeah, and he always gives the same excuse." A thick silence descends, Sirius's face turns white as the truth hits him.

"James, Remus is a werewolf. He leaves to protect us from what he becomes." James grows worried, if word got out about Remus... James didn't want to think on that. Once that had filled Peter in, the three vowed to not only talk with Remus about it. They also vowed to help him in anyway they could. James takes a deep breath, he breaks the silence.

"Ok, once Remus is back in human form we'll go down and see him. Once he's healed, we can really talk about his furry little problem. You two not a word about Remus to anyone. Understood. You know what happens if Remus's secret gets out." Sirius nods while Peter also nods. Sighing James settles down, though Sirius says.

"He'll need to know that we don't care, that we know him as a person." James nods. Knowing the next few hours were critical James said.

"At the risk of sounding like Remus, I think it's best if we all turn in." The other two groan but with soft chuckles they all head to bed. James woke the next morning, well at lest he thought it was morning. The moon was starting to set, his thoughts reeling of the revelation from last night about Remus. The sound of Sirius's snoring rung though the dorm, James threw a pillow in Sirius's general direction. A groggy.

"Oi!" From Sirius who had been shocked awake. James chuckles to himself. Heading into the shower, James gets washed and stepping out he grabs a towel and wraps it round himself. He reached his trunk and pulls his robes out and got dressed, while waiting James walked over to Remus's bed and opened Remus's battered trunk and pulled out a set of robes out for Remus. Once they were they left, they arrive at the hospital wing. Remus was in a horrible state, cuts, claw marks, bite marks and bruises littered his body. He was fast asleep, his sandy brown hair covering his bruised face. Remus did all this to himself? James's stomach was uneasy, one of his best friends looking in such a state. James noticed that Remus's chest was moving up and down as he breathed. Even Sirius was lost for words, his face white and his body shaking. Peter was in a similar state, his mouth hanging open. They had never seen Remus in such a vurable state. James broke the heavy silence. James remembers that he'd brought down clothes for Remus to get dressed in once he was up to it. Leaving them with Madame Pomfrey and one worried glance towards Remus James said.

"Come on guys, let's leave Remus to rest." They walk away, but they felt as if they were just abandoning him. Shaking still they made their way to the great hall, none of them ate. Too worried about Remus.

Hospital wing

Remus was starting to come round, a soft moan escapes his lips. His whole body was in pain, he couldn't move without aggravating some self inflicted injury somewhere on his body. Finally he mustered the energy to sit up in the hospital bed. He sunk his head in his hands. As the misted events from last night floated around his head. His head shot up as everything became clear. Last night was a full moon, he'd had survived. He didn't know to be delighted or annoyed at this. He noticed that his bed was blocked by the rolling screen. The fabric ruffled by the air that was moved as Madame Pomfrey passed by tending to other students. She must have noticed that Remus was up by his outline sitting up. As a few moments later she slipped in though a gap. Keeping her voice low so not to be overheard.

"Ah mr lupin, you're awake. That's good, and how are feeling dear? How is everything?" While Remus wanted to answer he was fine, he'd had learned the hard way that the schools matron would find out the truth one way or another.

"I'm in pain, everywhere." He answers truthfully.

"Well, I have painkiller potion ready for you." Remus nods, accepting the mix of post moon potions. After downing them Remus settles down, while Madame Pomfrey tends to his wounds. She was still speaking in hushed tones.

"While I can't fully heal the claw and bite marks. The bruises will be healed in no time." She said while pulling out the bruise balm tin. Once she was sure all bruises were covered she leaves. Now alone Remus felt the pain potion begin to kick in. The pain blanket that covers his body began to subside, leaving only a throbbing behind. A few hours later even the throbbing had gone. Now Remus was free to walk around. Just after dinner, Madame pomfery said that he could go.

"Your friends dropped these off earlier for you." She said handing him the small stack of clothes that James had brought down. Staying behind the screen Remus gets dressed. Stepping out as he fixes his tie. Tugging slightly at his jumper Remus walks away from the hospital wing and towards Gryffindor tower. Giving the password, Remus scrambles inside to find.

"James, Sirius?" He asked. Looking up James smirks.

"Hey Remus welcome back. You didn't expect to be alone did you?" James asked grinning. Remus grins back. Unknown to him what was coming. A few days later Remus felt better as the effects of the full moon lessened. Though something was bugging him, James Sirius and Peter had been acting differently around him. He sighed and buried his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Ok, you guys are been acting differently for a few days. What in Merlin's name is going on?" He asked, throwing his gaze between James, Sirius and Peter.

"Not here." James whispered. Remus's heart stuttered. 'Do they know that I'm a monster? What's gonna happen?' Numb Remus rose from his seat and followed his friends back to Gryffindor tower. The Gryffindor common room was, busy with fifth and sixth years doing assignments and studying. To Remus the common room had been a small handful of spaces within the castle, that promised safety and security to the preteen werewolf. Shakily he followed the other three boys to their dorm. Sirius falls behind Remus, Remus guessed to stop him from bolting. With a shove Remus enters the second year dorms. Sirius shuts the door and passes Remus. James was looking at him as if looking at the 12 year old boy before him, for the first time. Remus felt his heart trying to escape though his chest. Finally James brakes the heavy silence.

"We need to talk, Remus." He said. 'Keep calm Remus. It might not be about me being a monster. It could be about something else. See what James has to say.'

"We know." James concluded. Remus saw his world crumble, the only friends he ever had knew. Remus felt sick. He tried to bolt, he found the door locked.

"I charm locked the door. We have to talk about this." James said trying to get Remus calm. Tears were flowing down Remus's cheeks.

"No James, you don't understand. I'm contaminated, I'm a monster. Please don't tell anyone. I'll ask Dumbldore to assign me a new room on my own. I'll leave Hogwarts. Just don't tell anyone." He whispered. Lowering his head and facing away from his former friends. Tears now flowing openly from his eyes. He knew that they would turn on him for what he was. James on the other hand was shocked that Remus was acting in such a way. Remus was normally level headed and the emositally mature one in the group. All that plus Remus was the one who knew his stuff in defense against the dark arts class, along other classes. He out preformed them in all classes apart from potions. Now that they knew Remus's secret they understood why he'd left early most of the time. His hightend sense of smell would play a huge part of it. Seeing Remus so upset hit James hard. Getting up James said softly.

"Whoa, whoa. Remus calm down for me mate. You are not leaving either Hogwarts or this dorm. You're our friend, before we worked it out we got to know you as Remus Lupin. We got to know you as a person. We like what we see, we know that you're not a monster Remus nor are you contaminated." Remus stopped his rambling, still unable to process what James had said. Taking his chance James continued.

"Besides who else but you could keep both Sirius and I in check, I certainly can't think of any but you Remus." James smirked slightly trying to brake the thick tension in the boy's dorms. This worked even Remus laughed, this time his true laugh. A soft easy laugh escaped Remus's scarred lips. Looking surprised at his actions, Remus wiped the tears that still lingered on his cheeks and in his eyes. Remus felt so much lift from his shoulders. He had never felt this at ease, before. It felt liberating for him, this was the start of a brand new chapter for him. He hoped a better one, dispite the fact that he'd find it next to impossible to get a job in the Wizarding world after graduating Hogwarts even if he got all 'O's' in his N.W.E.Ts. With his condition, but now with the support of his friends it would look better. James still smiling said.

"Don't worry about your furry little problem, Remus. We'll figure a way to help you out. From this point on, consider us your pack." James winks, Remus laughed again. Still stunned that they knew and didn't care, though the self doubt and uncertainty was still lingering in the back of his mind, Remus did his best to keep them at bay. Even more so, now. A dark thought crept into Remus's forefront of his mind.

'They'll leave you, they know but they'll leave you. You don't deserve friends.'

Remus hoped beyond anything that the dark voice was wrong. A few hours later, and the three boys fall asleep. Remus fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time since being bitten slept soundlessly. Still stunned to have made friends like James, Sirius and Peter.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it's taken so long to write. The past few months have been crazy stressful, getting and working losing that job. Once agin I'm so sorry for the long wait in upload of a new chapter.

Till next time

Best Wishes

M L Edwards


	8. A werewolf amoung us

In this chapter, James and Sirius work on bringing the very shy Remus out of his shell, now that they know about Remus's condition. They start to look into helping Remus deal with his condition. Also the boys quiz Remus about his condition.

A few days after finding out about Remus.

"So Remus, do you feel up to telling us the story?" James asked.

"I'm still stunned that you want me around." He said his gaze bouncing between the three other boys.

"We've told you once we've told you countless times. We don't care." Siruis interjected. Remus looks worried but begins his story.

"I was only four years old when I got bitten. My father had been summoned to the Ministry to help them deal with a case. They had brought in Grayback."

"I was told about him." Sirius said, his expression going dark. "He's well known for attacking and bitting small children." Remus nods, his amber eyes reflecting the firelight, making them look like liquid gold. Sirius was unable to pull himself away. Taking another shaky breath Remus continued.

"The few days before I was bitten my parents were getting the final preparations for my birthday party, my father had been at the ministry that day. He'd had said that all werewolves deserved nothing but death. While Grayback was in earshot, he during the following full had broke into my room and bit me." The silence was deafening, pressing in from all sides. "My father had gotten to my room in time to fend Grayback off, but the damage had been done. My parents tried everything, but there's no cure. The only thing they could do was to treat my bite wound with powedered silver and essence of dittiny. So they could seal it." James had been hanging onto every word. Remus's story tugged at his heartstrings. "Because of my father trying to find a cure for my condition, he's been sacked countless times." It was Sirius who asked the next question.

"How old were you when you went though your first change?" He breathed. Remus's sentive hearing was more then capable of picking up the question.

"I was five. I was locked in my bedroom and my father cast reinforcement charms on my bedroom door." The other three boys felt for him.

"Look Remus, while we don't have a clue about what you go though once a month. I promise you this though. We will do anything to help you deal with this. Also we'll have to use some other term, just in case we're talking about Remus's condtion." The two purebloods shared a look.

"What about your furry little problem? That way those outside the circle just comes to the conclusion that your family has a badly behaved rabbit?" James said, and for the first time since attending hogwarts. Remus laughed.

"Well at lest, my condition would be a secret." Remus grins. 'He's got a cute smile.' Sirius thought to himself. 'Where did that come from?' He shakes his head. Remus's voice was a soothing baritone. James still grinning said.

"So like I said Remus, consider us your pack."

"I know that James." He sighs, closing his eyes. Just grateful that they'll stick by him.

"So, about helping you deal with this." Suggestions and ideas were thrown around all night.

Third Year.

"You're crazy, it's complex and complicated." Remus said stunned.

"You heard Minnie, it's a perfect idea." James replied. "We'll just have to do a load of research." James said brushing off Remus's concerns. Giving in Remus caves.

"Fine but if the process goes wrong. Don't expect me to fix it." He stalks away While it was a bumpy time for the group of boys, the full was close. They were still getting used to the idea, of their best friend being a werewolf. Also Remus was hurting, as they had just had defence and they covered boggarts. One of thier classmates worst fear was werewolves. Remus's normally pale face had drained of what coulor it had and the teenager had buckled. The class had passed it off as fainting and he was dismissed early. James sighs and mutters.

"Drama wolf." Getting himself together.

"Ok gents to the library. We're looking for a book called 'Living with werewolves." The three boys also leave. Heading toward the schools library. They spilt up and search the shelves, James was gazing at the restricted section. Another plan forming, but he sets it on the back burner for the moment. He was there to help Remus with his condition. He grabbed a stack of thick volumes and began to search though them. He found the book he was looking for, sending the signal to the other two who darted over.

"Did you find it James?" Sirius asked, grinning James shows peter and Sirius the book.

"Got spare parchment and ink?" James asked.

"For what?"

"So I can make notes idiot." James responded.

"Why should I carry ink and parchment around?" Sirius asked. James shook his head. Sirius hands over the asked items. James jotts down the info.

"So werewolves are safe to animals, just not humans." Their plan in the early stages.

"We'll have to see if we can find out about the animgi process."

"If we can be subtle or clever, I'm sure we can get it from Professor McGongall." James sounded sure. After taking what he needed, James slipped the books back and stuffed the parchment into his school bag.

"I can't wait to see the look on Remus's face." He said grinning. With that James leads the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Trying not to think of the state Remus was going to be in when he got back from the shack after the full. As the full got closer, Remus looked sicker. People began pointing to him and talking in hushed tones. James gave them dirty looks and they shrank away. Sirius would always keep him company, talking with him in a low tone so he wasn't subjected to a sensory overload as his senses had a tendency to go into overdrive, especially during the week leading up to the full. The night of the full moon arrived and the four boys headed down together. They were now joined at the hip. While James, Sirius and peter would stop at the top of the main staircase and watch Remus till they heard his voice greet the schools healer. Then they would return to Gryffindor Tower. They had asked to join him countless times, all they got was.

"It's too dangerous, if I bit or killed you. I'd never forgive myself." So they kept asking if he would at lest allow them to walk with him at least part of the way. To that he happily agreed to. So they would leave together as a group talk, laugh and joke. Plan pranks on the way down. The only thing running though Remus's mind was.

'Merlin they know and they don't care. I'm so lucky to be able to call theses three my friends.' All too soon they had reached the top of the main staircase and they parted ways till moon set. Sun rise arrived and waking up James worried about Remus. They made their way to breakfast and ate. Sirius never did eat after a full, due to worry about Remus.

"We're all worried about him Sirius." James said. "I only wish he didn't have to go though it." He continued, while taking some fried eggs. Sirius carried on ignoring his breakfast.

"Fine then Sirius, just don't expect me to drag your ass to the hospital wing when you pass out due to lack of food." James said, shrugging his shoulders. Sirius sighs and finally begins to eat. James lowers his voice as not to be over heard.

"Look, would you really think he'd want you skip breakfast?" James asked. Over the two and a bit years he'd known them, he felt some kind of bond form. Something was while still in it's early days was forming something epic.

"Ok, lets go see him." James suggested, peter and Sirius get up to follow. Sirius was ringing his hands, James's mouth suddenly became dry. The group arrived at the hospital wing, the sandy brown haired boy was laying in bed. His amber eyes sparked. James was hit by Remus's delight. They enter the hospital wing.

"Morning Remus." Sirius said taking in Remus.

"I'm just grateful that you're here." Remus said, his voice croaky and rough. Sirius's heart stuttered. Even the mouthy James was lost for words. Remus tried to smile, ever since they worked out what he was. There had been a huge shift in the groups dynamics. To take his mind off what happened last night, Remus was told about what he'd missed. The smile become more pronounced as James filled him in on a prank and its results.

"So in short Remus. Sirius and I have landed in detention."

"That's a new record James. The fourth time in a week." Remus said. He shifted his body slightly to be able to sit up. He winces as a wave of pain swept his body.

"Don't move if it courses you pain Remus. Have you taken your pain potions?" The teenaged werewolf nods. With no clue what the other three were planning.

I'm so sorry that it's taken so long I'm updating this story. Life just seems to enjoy dealing me crappy hands. I'll try to get a constant update timetable sorted. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Till next time

M. L . Edwards.


End file.
